zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
2nd class cabin
The 2nd class cabin, also known as the 2nd class cabins, is the escape room found by entering Door 4. It actually consists of two fairly well-furnished twin cabins on either side of the same corridor: rooms B92 and B93. Junpei, Santa, June and Lotus enter them in order to find a way to open the door with the Mars lock. They initially split up into two groups. Junpei and June search room B92 while Santa and Lotus search room B93. Junpei serves as a "bridge" between the two teams. After the 2nd class cabin is the kitchen. Layout The 2nd class cabin is composed of two mirrored cabins, rooms B92 and B93. Near the entrance of each cabin is a short corridor going side to side. On one side of the corridor in a little corner is a vase on a stand, a strange picture, and a door leading to a small bathroom, which sports a shower and a toilet. Following the other side of the corridor leads into a small, living room style open area, furnished with a corner couch, a small round table and a display case. The living room also features a door leading into a bedroom containing a small cupboard, a two person bed with a tall frame, a painting, and a vanity with matching chair. Notable differences between rooms B92 and B93 include: the display case in room B92 is empty, while that in room B93 contains multiple vases and plates; the painting in room B93 is missing three of its four pieces; the shower curtain in room B93 is missing; the lights in the bedroom in room B93 are out. Story Other than the important plot points listed below, the most notable character interactions are June's almost constant flirting with Junpei, along with his interest and more moderate flirting towards her, as well as Santa and Lotus's frequent bickering, mostly related to Santa's unwise comments about Lotus's age. Match Triggered by picking up the matches in room B92. Picking up the matches reminds Junpei of the fever attack June had when the 9th Man's body had been discovered, so he asks her how she's feeling, and is reassured to find out she feels and looks much better now. But though June is touched by his worry, she's also interested in the mystery of why Zero would have chosen two childhood friends who hadn't seen each other since elementary school to participate in his "game". She therefore asks Junpei if he's hiding anything from her, to which he retorts that of course he isn't, before firing the same question back at her. She first evades the question by skillfully using his obvious feelings for her to tease him, but then answers that neither is she hiding anything from him. June then reminds Junpei of Seven's words from before: This causes the two of them to start wondering if this game is related to someone from their former school, like a classmate, a teacher, or the principal, though admittedly, neither of them can recall anyone that would be suspect. Junpei then tries to think of anything weird that occurred during elementary school. Map of the Ship? Triggered when picking up the B Deck map in the bedroom of room B92. Seeing the map of the ship will cause June to recall some of Zero's words when he addressed the players on the central staircase: This causes her to wonder if there is some relation between the Titanic and the boat they find themselves in. The conversation can then have slight variations depending on Junpei's choices by him either suggesting the boat they are in is a replica of the Titanic, which will lead June to ask him if he believes in curses, or suggesting they may be inside the actual Titanic, in which Junpei suggests that the Olympic and the Titanic were switched and that the Olympic was supposedly dismantled in 1947. The conversation eventually leads into a discussion in which June casually mentions that the Titanic was sunk by a curse, but it inevitably leads to June telling him the story of of the curse of the mummy of Priestess Amon-Ra, which she believes was responsible for sinking the Titanic. Junpei has a hard time believing June is even being serious, but she tells him the strange story of the mummy: besides the curse, which caused all who opened her coffin to suffer mysterious deaths, the mummy was also known for being extremely beautiful, being as perfectly conserved as if alive. This was apparently due to all the the water in her body being frozen, although with a kind of ice that wouldn't melt even in the desert. Plate on a Shelf Triggered by picking up the plate in the display case in room B93. After picking up the plate in the display case, Santa will ask Junpei if he has a minute to talk: Santa has found a bookmark inscribed with a drawn clover and he wants Junpei to hold on to it. Junpei retorts that Santa should keep it himself if he thinks it's important, to which Santa answers: The four things he hates are the leaf words, each represented by a petal of the clover. There are then three ways in which this conversation can go: *''Junpei refuses to take the bookmark'' Should Junpei refuse to take the bookmark (which requires answering "no" twice), he will suggest that maybe Santa should try giving the bookmark to Lotus. Santa agrees: "Hey, you old bag! I just found the perfect thing for a woman in her 40s!" Just as Junpei went back to work, he heard bones breaking. He pretends he didn't hear the sound and scrambles back to search the room. *''Junpei accepts the bookmark'' Should Junpei accept the bookmark, Santa will thank him, and explain, once asked, that he hates the four leaf words because they all can betray you, adding that he dislikes the number 4 since "cause it's a half-ass number. Not the best or the worst". Just as Junpei is trying to make sense of this confusing explanation, Santa will ask him if "he plays?". Junpei asks: ** whether he's talking about gambling If Junpei correctly interprets the question as being about gambling, Santa will talk about baccarat, and Lotus will soon join in, mentioning its rules reminder her of the digital roots used in the Nonary Game, and then proceed to explain number prefixes: uni (1), bi (2), tri (3), quart (4), quinti (5), sext (6), septim (7), octo (8), nona (9), hence explaining the meaning of "nonary". ** whether he's talking about the stock market If Junpei incorrectly guesses he means "playing the stock market", Santa will be surprised at his interpretation, but will also offhandedly comment that indeed he has played in the stock market before, and actually won a small fortune by investing in Cradle Pharmaceutical a few years back. Junpei says that he had never heard of that company, but more than that, he is rather surprised, as he didn't expect something like that from Santa. However, further questions are cut short by Lotus, who insists they get back to work. Picture of a Dog Triggered by picking up the Mars key. Upon picking up the Mars key, Junpei will replace the picture that was hiding it, and wonder aloud what the picture is about. Lotus then reveals she saw this picture before on a book by Sheldrake on the morphogenetic field, which she roughly describes as a hypothesis proposing a mechanism for telepathy. Santa laughs at anyone attempting a serious study of such a thing and makes a joke about kids in the 1970s, but though Lotus seems to agree with him, she nonetheless finds herself interested in the topic. She then asks Junpei what the picture looks like to him, a question to which he can answer in multiple ways (many of them amusing, specifically the Funyarinpa), though inevitably, it is revealed that the picture is actually a dog. At this point, Lotus tells them that pictures similar to this one (i.e. pictures that are hard to identify at first, but almost impossible to see as anything else once the solution is known) were once the subject of an experiment: * Two such pictures, of a lady wearing a hat and of a dog, were initially shown to 1,000 people outside Britain to measure the success rate at identifying them correctly. * The dog picture was then broadcast in Britain along with the solution to an estimated audience of 200,000 people. * The first test was then repeated, again outside Britain, and though the success rate for the lady picture hardly changed, the success rate for the dog picture was doubled. The morphogenetic field, an invisible field allowing humans to communicate information to one another, was Sheldrake's proposed explanation for the strange result. Lotus admits that the results of the experiment could have been easily falsified and was sure that all of it was pseudoscience. However, as Lotus and Santa walked away from the picture, all Junpei could think about was the morphogenetic field. Items Found items Matches This box of matches is found on the table in Room B92, and picking it up triggers a conversation between Junpei and June. It can be used to light the candlestick found in Room B93. Combines with candle to form: lit candle Dresser key This fancy key is found in the dresser in the bedroom of room B92. It looks just as if it might be the key for the very drawer it was in, which would make it useless, but is actually used to open the drawer in the twin dresser found in room B93. Candle A candlestick on a holder found on top of the living room table in room B93. Junpei can light it using the matches to obtain the lit candle in order to explore the bedroom in B93, where the lights are out. Combines with matches to form: lit candle Curtain This is the shower curtain that is initially missing from the bathroom in room B93, and can be found on top of the bed in the bedroom of that cabin while it is being illuminated by the lit candle. Its most noticeable feature is the rather large hole that can be seen once it has been hung, and which directly faces a tile in the shower wall: the 5th from the top and 3rd from the right. This is a clue on how to obtain one of the plates, which is hidden behind the corresponding tile in cabin B92. Candlestick key After Junpei picks up the curtain and moves away from the bed it was on, the light provided by the lit candle will go out. Examining the stump will reveal that the candlestick burned out, revealing that the candle holder is actually a key. This key is used to open the display case in cabin B93 in order to obtain a plate. Plate puzzle.]] One of the missing pieces from the picture in room B93, found in the drawer of the vanity in room B93. Obtaining it requires the dresser key to open the drawer (also, actually entering the bedroom in cabin B93 requires having obtained the lit candle to illuminate it, although the dresser can be opened even after the candle burns out). Plate puzzle.]] One of the missing pieces from the picture in room B93, found in the display case in room B93, which can be unlocked using the candlestick key. Plate puzzle.]] One of the missing pieces from the picture in room B93, found behind the tile placed 5th from the top and 3rd from the right in the shower of cabin B92, as was hinted at by the curtain. Mars key This is the prize obtained by reassembling the picture in cabin B93, being found in a hidden indentation behind it. It is the item that the party was searching the 2nd class cabin for in order to move on. Junpei then uses it to open the Mars door. Unusual for a planet key, the Mars key is added to Junpei's inventory. Clover bookmark This special, one of a kind item can by obtained by choosing the right answers (i.e., not rejecting it) in the clover words story section. It is essential for achieving the True Ending, as it is necessary to give the bookmark to Clover in the Operating Room to do so. Being a story item, the bookmark is not added to Junpei's inventory, being instead automatically brought up in the relevant story moment if the player is following the right path. Combined items Lit candle Created from: matches + candle The obvious result of combining the candle with the matches, and required to explore the darkened bedroom in cabin B93. As it gets rather warm while lit, Junpei decides to place it down on the vanity. Once burnt out, he can examine the stump to find out that the candle holder is actually a key. Minigames Picture Requirements: Plate, Plate, Plate After collecting the 3 missing plates from the picture in cabin B93, Junpei needs to place them correctly to match the dual picture in cabin B92. The game is played by touching the straight white arrows to swap plates and the curved arrows to rotate them. This minigame can also be solved using trial and error. Successfully solving this minigame will allow the party to obtain the Mars key and trigger the Picture of a Dog story scene. Trivia *In the iOS version, Santa and Lotus find the Mars Key without Junpei's help. Humorous quotes *Examine the picture in room B92: *# *# *# *Examine the sofa in room B92: *# *# *# *# *# *Examine the light in the bedroom in room B92: *# *# *Examine the water bottle in the bedroom in room B92: *# *# *Examine the bed blankets in the bedroom in room B92: *# *# *# *# *Examine the pillows in the bed in room B92: *# *# *Examine the frame of the bed in room B92: *# *# *Examine the soap holder in the bathroom in room B92: *# *# *Search matches while in room B92: *# *# *# *Search matches while in room B93: *# *# *Examine the light in the bedroom of room B93 while the lights are out: *# *# *Examine the mirror in the bedroom of room B93, with the lights off: *# *# *# *# *Search lit candle while in room B92: *# *# *Examine the bed on room B93 while the candle is lit, but having already taken the curtain: *# *# *# *Examine the shower head in the bathroom in room B93: *# *# *Search the shower curtain while in room B93: *# *# *# *# *Examine the shower curtain in room B93, once reinstalled and closed: *# *Examine the shower curtain hole after retrieving the bathroom tile: *# *If answering "funyarinpa" when Lotus asks whether the picture looks like anything: *# *Refuse to take the bookmark: *# *Talking about gambling: *# *Examine the mirror in the bedroom of room B92: *# *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:B Deck Category:Featured articles